Poison  TwoShot
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: Narcissa has betrayed the Dark Lord.. See what happens when her sister the lunatic Bellatrix Lestrange is left to deal with it in her own sick and sadistic way. Warning! Contains: Graphic Violence, Rape, Incest and Torture. Don't read if you get offended!
1. Poison

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

I just want to warn you all, this one-shot contains a graphic nature, involving violence, incest and rape, if this offends you in any way, Don't read further. You have been warned.

* * *

It had been a very long day for Narcissa Malfoy, she had just gotten home and was walking along the hallway inside Malfoy Manor and she had just had tea with the Prudence Greengrass. Narcissa was on her way to her bedroom when she felt a prickle at the nape of her neck. Turning around to see if there was anyone there she squealed when a pair of arms grabbed her and hauled her into a room.

"Sorry Cissa, but this has to be done, you disobeyed me once again." Narcissa recognised that voice, it was her sister Bellatrix's. She looked up just in time to see a fist connect with her face.

A few hours later she awoke and tried to move her arms but she heard the clinking of chain on chain. She had been shackled to the wall; she looked down and saw that her ankles were also shackled. A few traitorous tears escaped her eyes, she had found herself in this position four times before. She sighed and closed her eyes, when she did she found herself reliving her worst nightmares.

_~*Memory Begins*~_

_Narcissa was 22 years old and was happily married with Lucius Malfoy, they had one son who was only 16 months old, they had named him Draco. Narcissa thinking her life was perfect in every way was very, very wrong._

_It was a Thursday evening when it all began, she was petrified and disgusted by what had happened._

_It started out a normal evening, Lucius had to do the Dark Lord's work and she had to stay at home with Draco, she didn't think that Lucius would mind if she invited her older sister, Bellatrix over for a chat, Bellatrix was 26 years old, 4 years older than herself._

"_Evening Bella." Bellatrix had stepped out of the fire place and looked her sister up and down. She leered at Narcissa in a sick way, Narcissa was very wary about what would happen. She and Bellatrix had, had an encounter once before when they were still at Hogwarts; Narcissa had been so disgusted with herself after the incident but had put it behind her. Bellatrix had sat down next to her and had started to rub her hand on her knee._

"_Hello, Cissa dear how are you this evening?" Narcissa swallowed and tried to answer when Bellatrix moved her hand up a few notches. Narcissa gasped when her sister's hand moved even further up her leg._

"_I'm f..fine Bella, t..thank you." She replied in a stutter, trying in vane to hold back a moan when Bella moved a little closer to her body.__  
_

_It had been a torturous conversation with her sister, while Bellatrix had her hands roaming her sister's clothed body. Narcissa sat there biting her tongue to keep from crying out when Bellatrix had gone to her sacred place. Bellatrix had finished assaulting her sister but when Narcissa had shed a few tears it set of fireworks in her head._

"_Narcissa, we don't betray our Lord. If you do it again you will be killed and it will be by my hand." Narcissa let out a small sound and a few more tears. Bellatrix snapped, Narcissa had no time to even register what had happened until she heard the dreaded words leave her sisters mouth._

"_Crucio!" Bellatrix all but screamed. Narcissa double over in pain, she let out a scream and a few more tears escaped her watery blue eyes. Bellatrix must have intensified the power behind her spell because Narcissa felt as though burning knives were very slowly and painfully slicing her open from head to toe._

"_B...Bella… Bella… P...please!" Narcissa screamed even louder than before, she kept screaming until Bellatrix eventually gave up. Narcissa was shaking and coughing blood from the cruciatus curse._

"_Now you won't do it again." Bellatrix left then. Narcissa lay that way for nearly two hours before Draco's cries registered in her brain._

_~*End Memory*~_

Narcissa was still leaning on the wall bound to it by the shackles. She hadn't any idea what time it was, nor where she was. There was a clunk and she lifted her head up and tried to see where the noise had come from.

"Who is there?" she questioned. There was a gasp and then a voice filtered over to her.

"My name is Hermione Granger, who are you?" There was no light anywhere near where the voice had come from, but she had a feeling that she couldn't be seen by the girl either even though she was illuminated by a burning candle hanging from the ceiling.

"How long have you been here Granger?" Narcissa had given up on calling her mudblood a while back.

"I don't know, I only remember that I was sitting on Hogsmeade at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday November 7th." Narcissa was shocked.

"You've been here for over a year." Hermione choked back a sob.

"You still haven't told me who you are?" Hermione's voice quivered.

"Narcissa, Cissa, my ickle Cissy, what are you doing talking to the ickle baby mudblood? Crucio!" Narcissa's scream was ear piercing and made Hermione hold back a sob. She had spoken to the cold hearted Narcissa Malfoy. What on earth had she done to deserve this from her own flesh and blood? She heard Bellatrix cackle and there was scuffle, a cry of pain before a resounding smack was heard followed by a squeal. Hermione was confused as to who that squeal had come from.

Narcissa watched as Bellatrix walked up to her, she was pulled closer to her sister and then her lips were captured by those belonging to her blood, her sister. She tried to move away but it turned into a small scuffle but Bellatrix won. Narcissa waited for her to kiss her again and when she did she bit Bellatrix's lip as hard she could and she heard her sister let out a cry of pain before she felt her head snap to the right and her cheek felt like it had been skinned.

She turned her head and looked down at her sister who was now kneeling on the floor below her, she squealed unintentionally when Bellatrix's fingers penetrated her. Bellatrix pumped her fingers into Narcissa's slick folds until her sister started to cry softly.

She curled her fingers up and when Narcissa cried out, not in pain, but in pleasure, or so she thought, she increased her rhythm until she felt her sister clamp down around her fingers, she smiled wickedly and pulled out of her. She captured her lips and gave her a searing kiss filled with passion before she left. She knew she had her in her grasp; Narcissa was hers now and forever._  
_

Narcissa had betrayed her mind and body, she had given herself to her sister so many times this past week, she had even started conversing with the mudblood Granger.

"Mrs. Malfoy, what has she done to you?" I looked over at the girl, she had bruises all over her face and body. Bellatrix had gone insane, she had left the two of them in the dungeon naked and now they had a candle hanging above their heads. They could see each other and Bellatrix even forced the Granger girl to watch as she sodomised her own sister.

"I do not know what you mean, Granger, it's all in your head." Narcissa closed her eyes and hung her head. She had been feeling terrible as the days wore on, Bellatrix would come in, have her way with Narcissa and then she'd bring her close to her climax but then would leave her there. Narcissa's body had become overly sensitive to every touch, she needed a release but Bellatrix wouldn't have it.

Hermione was watching Narcissa closely, her body had begun to lose its womanly shape and her hair had lost its shine, even her eyes were dull and soulless. She had given everything to Bellatrix but was still trying to fight it. Hermione watched has Narcissa shivered and mouthed off about something along the lines of needles and pins. Hermione looked down and closed her eyes, she tried to imagine what it would be like to be back with her family and friends, but she couldn't.

"Cissy, oh ickle Cissy." Narcissa looked up as did Hermione. Bellatrix was standing just in front of her sister, Hermione watched as the two of them kissed, she watched as Bellatrix pulled a knife out of her dress and she saw Narcissa stiffen and struggle in her shackles.

"Please Bella, don't do this to me, please I'm your sister, its wrong what you're doing. Father would kill you if he saw what you're doing to me." Hermione watched with a horrified expression as Bellatrix plunged the knife directly into Narcissa's right thigh, Hermione winced when her screams echoed around them. Bellatrix cackled and removed the knife, but it didn't stop there. _  
_

Bellatrix plunged the knife into her left thigh and left it there, Narcissa screamed once more. Bellatrix then kissed her again and this time she flicked her wand, Hermione watched horrified when it suddenly went dark on Narcissa's side of the dungeon. Hermione was getting concerned when she couldn't hear anything from the other side of the room. She realised that a silencing ward had gone up muting everything that happened inside.

She stifled a scream when she saw the candle begin to burn once more, Narcissa was bleeding from her nose which looked broken, she was bleeding from her thighs and then Hermione did let out a scream when she saw the knife still sitting inside Narcissa's chest. Bellatrix was no where in sight.

"Narcissa! Narcissa wake up!" Hermione screamed again and again. She pulled against her restraints which she had only just noticed weren't holding her properly; she had lost so much weight that she could just manage to escape the binding's. She fell to the floor in a heap, with a jolt of energy she got up and stumbled her way over to Narcissa who looked close to death. She pulled the knife out of her chest and let it clatter to the floor.

Hermione grabbed Narcissa's face and pulled it up so that she was looking at her, she lifted her hand up and brought it down with some force behind it. She slapped Narcissa so hard that the blonde woman jolted into semi-consciousness.

"Whasamatter?" Narcissa mumbled. She was incoherent; Hermione put her index and forefinger to Narcissa's pulse point and felt a faint thumping.

"Narcissa stay awake, stay awake come on." She urged. Narcissa's head lolled to the side and Hermione gasped in horror, she had a small cut just below her ear and under her jaw, she hadn't noticed the blood pouring out of the wound because Narcissa's hair had covered the wound and the shadows had concealed part of her body. Hermione was wishing that she could perform wandless magic and just be able to stem the bleeding.

If Narcissa didn't get any medical attention she'd be dead in an hour tops. Hermione sat on the floor and started to sob silently, pleading with any one who would listen, to stem the blood flow. She heard Narcissa groan and looked up to see the blonde blinking slowly trying to focus on anything she could, which wasn't much.

"H...Hermione? W...What's happened? Why...Why are you here?" Hermione wanted to smile when the older woman used her given name, but now was not the time she thought.

"Bellatrix attacked you, you bleeding out slowly, please don't panic if you do you'll bleed out faster and then you'll die." Narcissa nodded her head and started to close her eyes.

"Narcissa don't close your eyes, stay awake please." Narcissa nodded but her eyes drooped again.

"I'm feel so tired, Hermione." Hermione jumped up and ran to her side, she grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly.

"No you don't, stay awake." Before anything else could be said Hermione went flying into the wall, where metal chains sprung to life and trapped her.

"No!" she shouted. Bellatrix had returned and this time she brought a rope with her. It was attached to something, that was until she heard a low rumbling growl.

"Well, well, well, look what I brought Cissy, Mudblood. I brought you a new pet, he likes to play games, lots of games. We'll start with the mudblood and then you can finish with Cissa, Fenrir." An answering growl was all she needed. She let the rope go and Hermione's eyes widened in fear when she saw a great big werewolf lunge right at her. She let out a blood curdling scream when his teeth sank into her leg. He ripped her leg right off her body, she nearly passed out from pain.

Narcissa was trying to remain awake like Hermione had said, but she was finding it increasingly difficult.

"Now, now Cissy, we can't let you die. Fenrir hasn't has his fun with you yet." Bellatrix untied Narcissa and let her fall to the floor. She healed most of the wounds, and gave Narcissa a blood replenishing potion. Narcissa lay there trying to gain her bearings when she heard a blood curdling scream. She looked at the source and saw that a wolf had Hermione pinned to the wall, her one leg was missing and she had blood pooling out around her. She heard a snap and she watched as the wolf stopped what it was doing and turned toward her.

She watched as the wolf turned around and transformed back into a human male, Fenrir Greyback to be exact.

"You see Cissa, when we betray our Lord we get punished, but you betrayed him in more ways than one. You were given four chances, you blew them and now you will pay and pay you will, with your life." Narcissa was too shocked to say anything. Bellatrix left to fix Hermione up for another bout with Fenrir.

"Do whatever you want Fenrir, I know you've always wanted her." She smirked sadistically. Hermione was healed as best as possible before she was made to watch Narcissa's death. Fenrir chuckled darkly and slinked forward slowly, he was very aroused by Narcissa's body and he wasn't shy in showing it either. Narcissa was shaking in fear when she watched Greyback circle her like the predator that he was.

Hermione was trying to close her eyes but she couldn't, she had been placed under a spell and was being forced to watch Narcissa get tortured to death.

"You'll watch until she's dead and then you will die as well." Bellatrix whispered insanely. Hermione watched as Fenrir circled Narcissa, who sat shaking in fear. He leaned forward and grabbed Narcissa's hair pulling her up into the air, she cries out in pain as he did this. He let her fall to the ground and he kicked her twice in the gut as hard as he could, she screamed as she felt her ribs break from the force, but he cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth. He lowered himself to the ground until he was hovering over her body.

His arousal was making itself known. He placed his hands onto her hips and pulled her up toward his erection. She started to whimper and cry as her ribs protested to the assault and Hermione cried along with her, she tried to get away by clawing at the ground but he wouldn't have it, he shoved her face into the floor and an audible crack was heard. He had re-broken her nose and then he pulled her back up toward his rock hard member. He swiftly got rid of any clothing that he wore.

Bellatrix was giggling and clapping the whole time, giving away the fact that she was sick in the head, Hermione tried once again to close her eyes but she couldn't.

"Hermione, please don't watch this." Narcissa whimpered.

"I can't, I have been forced too. I'm so sorry Narcissa." She was crying, but she let out a scream of pain when Fenrir forced himself into her from behind. She locked eyes with Hermione the whole time. Narcissa's head was leaning on the floor as Fenrir had grabbed her hands and had tied them behind her back.

He was thrusting into so hard that her head kept scraping along the floor from the movement. He was grunting as well as fondling her breast with his one free hand as the other was holding her hips in a vice like grip. She was whimpering as her ribs were being jolted by the movement and she kept spitting blood out of her mouth. He suddenly stopped and pulled Narcissa's hair once again, he flipped her over so that she was on her back and could no longer see Hermione. She let out a scream of pain as he fisted her ribs once more. He then punched her face, abdomen and her ribs again and again.

"You'll enjoy this beautiful, your pussy will be begging for my dick and I'll gladly give you your release." She spat at him, his face was splattered with her blood. It would be the last thing she ever did. He punched her so hard in the face that blood splattered onto the floor next to them. He pulled her legs apart and stuck his member right into her dry folds. He thrust into her harder and faster than ever, he lay half on top of her and kept thrusting and as Hermione watched she could see that Narcissa suddenly went limb on the floor, she had given up the fight. She also noticed that blood was starting to pool around Narcissa's lower body; he was killing her with each forceful thrust.

By the time he had released his seed into her with a guttural growl, Narcissa was dead.

Hermione had long since given up any hope of getting out alive. When her turn came she was grateful that she wouldn't get raped but she also felt terrible that Narcissa had to die the way she did, beaten and broken, instead of old and grey.

Hermione suddenly gasped and shot up.


	2. Peace

Hermione suddenly gasped and shot up.

She was shaking and sweating, that was the umpteenth time that she had re-called that particular memory. She glanced around her messy room and located her carelessly discarded clothes lying on her bedroom floor.

"Hermione you okay?" A voice she thought she'd never hear again when she was trapped in the cellar of Black Manor.

* * *

_Memory Begins_

_She was still staring at the body of the woman who held the title of 'Ice Queen' or the newest name 'The Stony Bitch'. Narcissa Malfoy once regal and elegant women lay in the dirt and grime on the cellar floor her blood still pooling out around her lower limbs. _

_She looked somewhat at peace though the expression upon her face was anything but peaceful. Hermione was hauled up to her feet and held against the wall by Fenrir Greyback. Bellatrix strode over to her, she had walked over Narcissa as though she was nothing, finally the evil woman reached Hermione with a grin on her once upon time beautiful face. _

"_Hold her tight, Greyback." He nodded and she raised her wand. Hermione flinched as the deadly words left her mouth. _

"_Crucio" Hermione screamed as the curse hit her, she felt her knees weaken but the hand on her throat held her up. She begged and pleaded for it to stop, but it never did, on and on it went until eventually Bellatrix relented. _

"_Two minutes is not nearly enough, but we can't have her going crazy now can we." Fenrir chuckled and let Hermione go. She collapsed in a heap on the cold stone floor, coughing and crying as her body still shook with the after shocks of the curse._

_Memory Ends  
_

* * *

"Hermione?" She looked up and saw Harry standing in her doorway.

"You okay?" She shook her head and he quickly moved to her side where he held her as she sobbed.

"I'm still seeing it all, Harry. I still hear them as hey tortured Narcissa and myself, I can still feel it." Harry hugged her close and softly spoke to her.

"It's only been a month 'Mione, it won't suddenly go away, this stuff takes time and as that saying goes 'Time heals all wounds'." She nodded and looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

It had only been a month since the incident had occurred and still to this very day, Hermione still feels guilty over not doing anything to save Narcissa. She had been in the cellar for a year and had lost all hope that her friends would ever find her, but they couldn't have planned their timing any better than they did, for she was sure that she'd have died that night as well.

* * *

_Memory Begins_

_Fenrir grabbed Hermione by her hair making her crying out in pain, he slapped her for the hell of it and watched as she bit her lip, she was trying to be quiet as he hit her again, but she soon realised it was all in vain, he continued to hit her until she cried out once again after he picked her up and slammed her into the nearest cellar wall._

_With tears springing to her eyes she cried out again and again as he continued to punch every inch of her already bruised and battered body. _

"_Come on mudblood, you can do better than that." He said pointing to Narcissa's body. Hermione chocked back a sob. He looked at her for a second thinking of a way to get her to react in a different way to just crying out every time he punched her._

"_Let's see, what happens if I do this?" He ripped the left side of her abdomen open with his claw like nails and she screamed in agony. He laughed at this reaction and then decided to play with his so called 'food'._

"_That's better." He watched as she cried and attempted to look at the wound but he would have none of that and so he slapped her._

"_Uh-Ah, you're not allowed to look." He grinned when she grimaced. He stuck his hand on her right side and watched as she visibly stiffened and shut her eyes. With a wicked grin he slashed open the skin on the right, watching as she screamed again. Still laughing at her reaction he let her fall to the floor._

_She lay on the cold ground curled into a ball and was crying when she felt his hands on her leg. She yelped at the touch and screamed when he pulled her towards his body. He was on his knees and had pulled her out of her curled up position. She was trying to get away by clawing at the floor in the same way that Narcissa had when she felt his hand grab her stomach and the other grab her hip. _

_Frozen with fear she couldn't help but look at him with a frightened expression upon her face. She hadn't seen Bellatrix at all until some movement caught her eye. She turned her head and saw that the evil witch was grinning while she sat on an old box in the corner of the room._

_Fenrir pulled his 'foods' body toward his and leaned over her in a position that screamed trouble. Hermione whimpered when she felt his rock hard member touch her thighs, he grinned and pulled her legs apart, she started to cry and scream as he slowly pulled her closer. His cock was at her entrance and he waited for her to realise that nothing had happened and when she looked at him in confusion he reacted with a forceful thrust that shattered her purity and all but ripped her in half._

_Bellatrix cackling as she watched the girl stiffen at first and then let out a blood curdling scream. Fenrir was laughing at the girl he'd just forcefully entered and Hermione lay still and cried her heart out._

"_Please don't do this to me, please just leave me alone!" she cried. Fenrir continued to rock in and out roughly he placed his thumb onto her clit and he flicked at the bundle of nerves, her muscle walls tightened around him and he grinned evilly._

"_So you like that huh? What me to do it again?" he never let her answer for he continued to flick the nub until her felt her climax with a scream. After he shot his seed into her he pulled out and unfortunately for him it would be the last time he ever did._

_Hermione heard glass breaking or more like shattering and then she heard what sounded like a herd of hippogriff's charging along the upstairs hallway but were actually over a dozen feet running. It happened so fast she can barely see anything but she heard a scream of rage come from Bellatrix before she heard a **Thud** on the floor. Fenrir charged at whoever it was and he to joined his fellow Death Eater on the floor dead._

"_Hermione!" She heard Harry and Ron's voices before she felt arms grabbing her, she let out an ear piercing scream and recoiled at their touch._

"_Merlin! Is that Narcissa Malfoy? Is she alright?" The unmistakable voice of Minerva McGonagall was heard before she gasped at the sight of Hermione. Of course they somehow managed to not stare at either Hermione of Narcissa as they were still naked and bleeding._

"_She needs to go to St Mungo's. Narcissa's body must be taken there too." The last thing Hermione heard was a grunt before she collapsed._

_Memory Ends  
_

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the Burrow's kitchen drinking her tea when she saw Harry and Ron walking outside. Hermione watched her two best friends laughing and joking about something and she felt herself tear up at the sight. She felt different after the terrible incident that had occurred that last month and she also felt like an outsider to everyone.

Her flashbacks to her time at Black Manor were a frequent occurrence and she felt so very alone in the world. Harry still wanted to find out how Voldemort could survive and Ron was still trying to get Lavender Brown to leave him alone. She on the other hand wanted to rid her mind of the awful memories.

Hermione continued to watch as her friends were soon joined by everyone else. She looked to her right and saw her wand lying there in all its glory. Such an innocent piece of wood used for such wonderful and terrible magic, though on this night it would become a terrible and not so innocent magical artefact for that very night it was used for one of the three most unforgivable curses to have ever been created.

Hermione stood in front of her mirror in her room. She held her wand to her throat and let a sense of calm wash over her, she thought about all her friends and her family and she prayed that they'd all live when the upcoming war started and ended, but most of all she prayed for peace and she would soon see that peace. She glanced over to the corner of the room through the mirror and noticed the shimmering form of the only other person that knew of her real traumatic experience.

There standing in the corner of the room stood Narcissa Malfoy a small shimmering tear trailing her cheek as she watched the young girl straighten her spine, lift the piece of wood that would channel the darkest curse ever, to her throat and the words left the girl's mouth just before her bedroom door opened and the form of Narcissa Malfoy disappeared.

"**Avada Kedavra"**


End file.
